


Not All Messes Can Be Cleaned

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Brendol Hux was surprised by this news it didn’t show. In fact he looked rather bored with the news. “I’m not surprised. What you don’t seem to realize is that Snoke groomed Kylo Ren to be an attack dog. He dehumanized him, conditioned him to respond only to his master’s command, and sculpted him in the image he desired.” Leia couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. She felt sick, her stomach churning. She knew Snoke had been whispering to her son but she didn’t realize the full extent of what had been done. Something clicked into place when he explained it and it made it so much worse. </p><p>“You see General. What’s left of your son is a mad dog without his master. He won’t respond to people he doesn’t know because he doesn’t have the capacity to trust without Snoke to tell him enemy from friend.” Hux stated plainly. </p><p>Her son may be home but he is far from himself. If Leia Organa wants to save her child she will have to turn to a man who killed billions as a member of The First Order. General Hux has the key to saving Kylo Ren but will he be able to help him before he is sentenced to death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Messes Can Be Cleaned

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel I did this prompt enough justice when I initially filled it so I wanted to clean it up and repost it. I added a lot and decided on a sermi-happy ending even though these two really don't deserve it. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt: The Resistance wins, Snoke is killed, Kylo Ren and Hux are taken into custody. Although some demand that Ren be executed for his crimes, others argue that someone who was the victim of child grooming deserves at least the chance to atone. No one argues against executing Hux. 
> 
> Until it becomes clear that Kylo is not coping well with Snoke's death. He has spent decades as his apprentice, being taught that he owes everything to him and needs his guidance, so he doesn't know who to cope with him gone. He is breaking down, and the only thing keeping him stable is Hux, thanks to pre-established Kylux. 
> 
> So Leia is in a situation where the only way to help her son is letting him near the murderer of billions. She allows it, but only until she believes Ben doesn't need him anymore. After that, she is getting rid of Hux. Hux intends to help Kylo, then escape together and rebuild the First Order. They will rule the galaxy together eventually. Kylo is just as torn apart as ever.
> 
> Prompt Link: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2127409#cmt2127409

Leia knew this wouldn’t be easy. Logically she knew that even if her son returned to her that he wouldn’t be the same. The years he spent under Snoke’s control would likely irrevocably change him. Yet when Han returned from the final battle carrying their child, a child who was now a man too large to fit properly in his father’s arms, she dared to hope it might be all right. It wasn’t. 

Ben… Kylo hadn’t spoke since he returned. Han said he collapsed the moment Luke and Rey ran Snoke through with their lightsabers. When he woke up he was completely non-responsive. His face a blank mask. He wouldn’t speak, eat, or even look them in the eyes. Her son was completely non-responsive except when someone got too close to him. Anyone or anything that dared to approach was pushed into the nearest wall by the force. There was growing concerned that he would waste away. It became so bad that one day Luke held him down using the force while the medical droids placed a force suppression cuff on him and stuck an IV in his arm to deliver the nutrients he had been denying his body. It worked for almost a day until one of his watchers became distracted. The moment no one was watching Ben broke his wrist to free himself from the force suppression cuff. Once he could stop people from approaching he ripped out the IV and threw it across the room. Blood stained the sheets but Ben ignored it, her son didn’t seem to realize something needed to be done to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t until he passed out from blood loss that they were able to stop the bleeding. No matter what they tried Ben seemed to lash out or ignore them. It wasn’t until after a particularly serious incident that left Han with a black eye, bruised ribs, and three broken fingers that someone proposed a solution. 

Finn knocked on Leia’s office door hesitantly. It was late, past 21:00 and she was somewhat surprised to see him there. “How can I help you Finn?” Leia asked, sensing how nervous he was.

“There’s something you should know about Kylo R- about Ben.” He offered hesitantly. “He was close with General Hux.” Finn explained. “If anyone has a chance of understanding what he’s thinking it’s the general. They pretend to hate each other but when I was stationed under them but they spent too much time in one another’s rooms for anyone to believe their act.” Leia could tell Finn hadn’t wanted to bring it up, his memories of his time at The First Order was still painful for him. Not to mention what the news would mean to her. After all, who wanted to hear that their only child had been intimate with a mass murderer? 

Still, she had failed Ben before and she didn’t intend to again. Everything they had tried up until now had failed and there weren’t any other options readily available to them. That is what led her to a durasteel door in the lowest blocks of the prison that had been set up for members of The First Order. The door was surrounded by two guards in an addition to the patrols that monitored the entire hall. The heavy security spoke not to the physical prowess of the man held here but to his rank. General Brendol Hux II was the highest ranking member of The First Order they had been able to bring into custody. He was responsible for some of the most heinous acts committed by The First Order. Hux the younger had commanded the Finalizer, the flagship of The First Order in countless battles, had taken over and improved on his father’s Stormtrooper program, thereby destroying the lives of countless families, and he had been the mastermind behind Starkiller Base, the weapon that took out the entire Hosnian system. He was less than human, a monster, and yet he might be the only man who could help her son. 

When she entered his cell she was struck by how cold it was. The cell was lined with durasteel and there was a sickening crash that echoed through the room when the door closed behind her. Despite the heavy guard, the man himself was not bound. When the guards had told her this Leia had been surprised but seeing him now it made sense. Brendol Hux was a far cry from the man they had taken into custody at gunpoint. He was thin, the rough material of the prison was falling off his shoulder, his hair was long, greasy where it would have once been immaculate, he bore the scruff of a man who hadn’t shaved in day, his eyes were bloodshot, their color nearly as red as his hair. He was a far cry from the man who had struck fear into the hearts of The Resistance. If he was surprised by her presence it didn’t show, his face a blank slate “General Organa, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he spoke with a voice rough from disuse.

She looked down at him from where he sat on the small cot. “I was informed that you may be able to assist with Ben. He is non-responsive and has been harming himself and others.” 

Hux smirked at her words but she saw a hint of something else in his eyes. “Did FN-2187 tell you that? Stormtroopers always were such gossips.” He paused and looked down and she had the distinct impression he was trying to hide something from her. When he looked back up it seemed whatever he had been trying to do was a failure. The emotion in his eyes was stronger now and she could see now it was concern. “He isn’t coping.” Hux stated matter-of-factly. “I wish I could say I was surprised.” He let out a sigh. Perhaps there was more humanity in him than she initially believed. 

Hux seemed to be working something out in his mind, she could almost hear the wheels turning. “I won’t be able to help him if I can’t see him. You can’t allow that because I’m a high risk prisoner. That leaves us with quite a conundrum. If you haven’t yet rid yourself of my possessions collect my signet ring, present it to him and tell him I said to eat and allow his wounds to be checked. That should buy you a few days while you consider your options and speak to your council. I warn you however if you wish for him to recover I will still need to speak to him in person.” Hux turned away clearly unwilling to speak further. Leia knocked on the door using the code the guards taught her. A moment later an echoing creak signaled the door opening once more. She turned to exit when she heard the fallen general shout once more. “General!” his voice cracked from the volume at which he spoke after days of silence. “Whatever you do, don’t use force suppression on him!” he shouted. 

Whatever significance Hux held to Ben seemed to be enough to keep him moving for a few days. After she presented him with the ring he took it and placed it on his pinkie finger. He still refused to speak to her but at the next meal, and the meal after that he ate a few bites. When the medical droids approached he allowed them to perform a physical. Their report wasn’t promising. There were numerous bones that had healed incorrectly, his wrist was on the way to joining it, there were scars that could only have come from a lightsaber and wounds that were beginning to become infected. Leia had hoped he would allow treatment and that would be the end of it but when the medical droids actually went to treat the injuries they ended up as scrap metal on the floor. It was just as Hux had said. 

The next morning she approached the members of The Resistance. The small ragtag group of warriors and strategists that remained were hesitant to allow Hux any freedom. They had all heard he was brilliant and they worried that he would find a way to escape. They argued, many believing Ben wasn’t worth it. Many of them hadn’t even wanted to allow her son to live, that vote had been close and it was only those who had been part of the rebellion that saved him. They understood that Ben had been groomed by Snoke from a young age and that his failure was not his own. Hux was another matter. He hadn’t been an unwilling victim and worse his crimes were far more serious. He was to stand trial for his crimes and there wasn’t a single person in the room who believed he wouldn’t be executed. The debate went for hours and it wasn’t until they agreed that if Hux could help Ben get to a point where he could offer assistance in taking down the shattered remains of The First Order it would be worth it. 

As soon as it was agreed that Hux would be brought to help Ben she returned down to the cold prison cell where he was held. She was surprised at how much worse Hux looked after only a few days. His skin was a sickly shade and his facial hair was well on its way to becoming a full grown beard. He looked pathetic and she almost felt bad for him before she recalled his crimes. “He won’t let the medical droids treat his wounds and he remains non-communicative.”

If Brendol Hux was surprised by this news it didn’t show. In fact he looked rather bored with the news. “I’m not surprised. What you don’t seem to realize is that Snoke groomed Kylo Ren to be an attack dog. He dehumanized him, conditioned him to respond only to his master’s command, and sculpted him in the image he desired.” Leia couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. She felt sick, her stomach churning. She knew Snoke had been whispering to her son but she didn’t realize the full extent of what had been done. Something clicked into place when he explained it and it made it so much worse. 

“You see General. What’s left of your son is a mad dog without his master. He won’t respond to people he doesn’t know because he doesn’t have the capacity to trust without Snoke to tell him enemy from friend.” Hux stated plainly. 

“He knew who we were in the final battle though.” Leia countered, desperate to prove Hux wrong for her son’s sake. 

“I’m sure he did. Tell me though, what happened when Snoke died?” Hux had been captured by then but from his tone she had a feeling he already knew despite not being there.

Leia frowned. She didn’t want to say it. From what Han had said Ben had passed out when Snoke was killed. “General Organa, it’s not that he’s unintelligent. He’s still brilliant under there. He’s just not able to care for himself. It is a failsafe that was put in place to keep him loyal to Snoke.” 

Leia frowned, her heart aching over the horrors her son had been put through. “I have the authority to bring you to him under the condition that you wear an incendiary cuff around each wrist so that should you try to escape you are stopped.” Hux raised an eyebrow. Apparently he hadn’t expected The Resistance would use the threat of bombs to keep him in line. She held out the cuffs. Hux looked wary for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure he was making the correct decision but in the end he chose to hold out his hands.

After that she wasted no time in taking Hux up to the private suite in the medical wing that had served as Ben’s home since Han brought him home. Ben looked up when she opened the door, he normally wouldn’t so she surmised he might have felt Hux’s presence. Ben sat up straight, his eyes wide with disbelief as if he didn’t trust his own senses. “Bren, what happened? Where’s Master Snoke?” Ben’s voice was weak from disuse.

Hux walked over and pulled Ren into a hug. “I thought they’d kill me before I saw you again, Ren.” He looked over the force user and was apparently displeased at what he saw. “Snoke is dead. You’re under the care of The Resistance. The war is over. The First Order is gone. Your parents are going to help you now.” 

Kylo looked confused. That wasn’t entirely surprising considering the weeks he had spent isolating himself. It was a look that broke Leia’s heart. It seemed to have some effect on the stoic redhead as well. “What about you?” 

Hux wasn’t sure how to properly answer that. He knew he was dead man. He looked to Leia for a moment, almost hoping she had a better answer. Finding none, he spoke. “I’m going to make sure you get better but you’re home now and the people here care about you. They will help you as well.” 

Kylo shook his head. “You know I can’t face my mother. Not after I killed my father. She’ll never forgive me.”

Hux sighed and brought his hand up to Ren’s chin to force him to look into his eyes. “I promise you she will because you didn’t kill your father. That was a vision you had. You avoided that fate when you remained with me during the battle for Starkiller Base rather than going after him when you sensed his presence. He is alive and like your mother he wants you home. They brought you home.” He held Kylo in his arms and motioned for Leia to come over. 

“Mom?” Kylo looked up his eyes full of fears. 

“Oh, Ben, I’m so glad your home.” She grasped his hand and Hux kept Ren from pulling away. Ren needed to learn to trust her because he wouldn’t always be here for him. Hux eventually pulled his hand away and Kylo followed a moment later. 

Hux looked down to see Kylo’s other wrist lying limp at his side. “Ren, I know Snoke told you to refuse medical treatment so that you could grow from the pain but he is gone now. You need medical attention and I expect you to seek it. So, enough avoiding medical droids. I know you hate them but you won’t get better without assistance. Now, come on, I’ll sit with you during treatment.” Hux sat behind Ben on his bed and held him in place while the droids splinted his wrist. He allowed Ben to crush his fingers when the droids cleaned out the wounds that had gotten infected and even assisted in applying bacta to those that weren’t. 

With Ben’s body clean from the makeshift sponge bath he had been given so the medical droids had a clean area to work on, Hux spent that night working on his hair. He sat Ben on the edge of the bed and combed out his greasy and unruly locks. He asked only for a bucket of water, shampoo, and conditioner. He had Ben lie his head back in it and washed out his hair, making it shine in a way she hadn’t thought possible given the state it had been for so long. Hux even made an effort to shave off the stubble that had begun to appear on her son’s face although the dull razor he had been allowed made it mostly fruitless endeavor. The droids that had been kept in the room for observation purposes reported that Ben tried to return the favor as well as he could with his non-dominant hand. 

With Hux around Ben seemed to recover quickly. He went from eating just enough to sustain himself to working up to full meals. He actually slept, rather than spending the entire night staring off into the darkness. She was certain it was the man who laid beside him that was the cause but it still hurt to know that this murderer was able to do something she could not. It wasn’t as if Ben was ignoring them either. He seemed nervous but genuinely pleased to be home. He hadn’t worked up to sensitive topics, like his uncle or his time at the First Order but they made small talk. He asked her about the chimes she had bought to replace those they found on a family outing many years ago or about how Uncle Lando was doing. He spoke to Han too, they talked about the crimes that had been committed against the Millennium Falcon during the time it was lost and the adventures Han had with Chewie during Ben's absence. 

It was nice and yet she couldn’t help but note the elephant in the room. Brendol Hux. He was by Ben’s side constantly and Ben became panicked without him. The first time he was led from the room by guards to for a meeting, a meeting that would determine the format of his impending trial, Ben broke down. He lashed out, destroying the droid monitoring him and throwing around the few personal items that had been collected in the small room in a tidal wave of power. 

The worst part of the situation had been when Hux apologized to her after he returned. He claimed he should have warned her about the possibility of Ren lashing out. It worried her because she realized for the first time that Ben might be incapable of dealing with the loss of a man he so obviously relied on. 

After the initial meeting regarding the impending trial Hux would make daily requests for books on legal discourse to be delivered to his tablet. He was allowed these tomes only because he had chosen to defend himself in a trial that was surely set against him. Leia would watch growing more nervous with each day as Hux read book after book and wrote speeches in his defense. He still hadn’t given up despite knowing that everything he knew was set against him. There was something admirable about that. Leia was surprised when she saw her son reading the fallen general’s speeches and offering corrections. It seemed Hux was right, although her son had less control over his emotions than a youngling just learning the force he remained just as sharp as she remembered.

The day she made her decision was just like any other. At least until she went to visit Ben. She had stopped outside the door, her hand brought up to knock when she heard it. 

“They intend to kill you, don’t they?” Her son asked. 

“Yes, and they will. My defense may be flawless but the trial is a farce. Its only purpose is to determine whether I deserve the mercy of a quick death or whether my demise will be drawn out and painful. I was hopeful that wouldn’t be the case but I can’t break out without your assistance and you’ll be in no condition to leave before my execution.” Hux spoke frankly. 

“If you had told me sooner I would have broken you out then. I can still break you out now. I’ll use the force to break the cuffs and then we’ll leave this planet behind.” Ren cooed, more to keep Hux than an actual desire to leave.

“I have no doubt you could do that but you’re a kriffin’ mess Ren. We’d be captured the moment you had a breakdown. It’s better if I get you settled here so that at least one of us can survive.” That shut him up. She could only imagine the heartbroken look on her son’s face. “I don’t blame you Ren. My fate was sealed the moment we lost this war. I’m just making certain you don’t follow me. If you die no one will recall how brilliant I was. I don’t want my failures to be my mark on history.”

There was a slap and Leia wondered if she should enter the room and break it up. 

“You’re so kriffing selfish Brendol! Do you think I’ll be happy with you dead?” 

“You don’t have a choice because I will die!”

Leia left, tears in her eyes. She knew what she had to do even if she hated to do it. It went against everything she believed. Hux deserved to die for his actions but doing so would condemn her own child to death as well. She went to Han, he was always better with breaking the rules. He helped her come up with a plan. While the boys were unable to escape on their own given Ben's current state it would be possible for them to leave with help. He would take them to a safehouse, one long forgotten. They would provide them with a ship, one that could be used to reach the other rim if they were ever found out. They wouldn’t be able to visit them. Not for a while, possibly not for years. She would eventually see her son again though, something she didn’t think would be possible if Brendol Hux died. 

The day they left was cold and rainy. They were in a clearing away from the launch pad where The Resistance kept kept their ships. Ben was wrapped in at least two sweaters, tight fitting black slacks, standard issue boots, and dark cloak that would keep him warm, his hair was tied in a loose top knot on his head. The man beside him hardly looked like the general they captured months ago. Despite being clean, hair was shaggy and unkept without the gel he used as a general. He wore goggles on his forehead to keep the auburn locks from falling into his eyes. His clothes made it look a bit like he got dressed in the dark. Perhaps that was why the man always wore military uniforms. He had no taste either that or he was trying to overcompensate for his new lifestyle. Ben hugged his mother, curling around her much smaller body. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Don’t thank me yet. It’s up to you boys to stay out of trouble. You’ll only have an hour, maybe two as a head start before we’ll give chase. If you’re captured Hux will be executed immediately and even I can't speak for what might happen to you.” Ben nodded and walked to the ship, Hux staying a moment for to speak to Leia. 

“Thank you, I know you hate me. I’m certain I am only alive because of Ren. I want you to know I’ll take care of him. I would do so even if you hadn’t asked. You should know that. I will help you as well, you have left me with a debt that is not so easily repaid. If you need anything please feel free to call on us." He looked back in the direction of The Resistance base for a moment, considering his next words. "Don’t make another weak republic, General. The people of this galaxy deserve more than that. On this much I’m sure we can agree.” He turned before Leia could talk and a part of her wanted to yell at the insolent man. It was too late however, The Millennium Falcon was already taking off. She could only hope they would find happiness. Even if she wasn’t certain they deserved it.


End file.
